swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Eplas Ipoun (character)
EPLAS IPOUN Basic Info Age: 34 Profession: Dark Jedi Elder Faction Affiliation: Empire Current Rank: General Pilot Rank: Captain (Imperial Inquisition Pilot Ace) Weapon of Choice: A Curved Hilt Single Handed Old Republic Style Lightsaber Crystal Type: Windu's Gile PA: Corruption Guild Leader Home Planet: Talus Home City: Aztec Always Overt unless doing group non-pvp activities. Notable Charactistics: Eyes glow red with anger and his hands always seem to spark with dark force energy Character Summary The mysteries behind the birth of Eplas Ipoun are unknown, however what is known is his induction into the Jedi Order. Found at the age of five by a pair of Jedi Knights on the planet of Dathimor he was found to have a great affinity to the Force. The young Eplas was taken to the planet of Dantooine and was trained there in secret. He quickly grew in his understanding of the Force and show a great display in Combat and Military Combat Tactics. He was always in the search for knowledge and dwelled deeply into the mysteries of the force. When his presence was made to the Jedi Order, we was quickly recognized as a potential candidate for the Jedi Council in the Future and was assigned as the personal padawan of Jedi Master Odecka Boddran. During this tutelage Eplas continue his lessons in diplomacy, military strategy, lightsaber combat, and force abilities into masterfull levels of expertise. These two where sent on many missions together during the Clone Wars, and helped in many undercover missions to aid in the Republic. Eplas Ipoun was awarded the rank of Jedi Knight in a secret ceremony conducted by his master and two members of the Jedi Council. Close to the end of the Clone Wars and before the Great Jedi Purdge known as Order 66, Eplas Ipoun and his master where sent out on a secret mission to discover the origions of the Sith and to discover their true identy. It is unknown if they where successful, however what is known is that some time during the mission Eplas Ipoun betrayed and murdered his master and was not seen until Order 66 was issued. Eplas Ipoun made is first public appearance after this event as an Imperial General in command of the 502nd. He is also assumed to be a high ranking member in the Imperial Inquisition. With this new charge he has carried out many of the Orders of Darth Vader and the Emperor himself. Though many attest they General Ipoun seems to have a secret agenda. Early Years After Eplas Ipoun was enducted into the secret jedi training enclave on dantooine he underwent his initial training as a Force Sensitive. From the age of 5 to 12 his training was pretty much uneventful minus his ability to quickly grasp any subject and eargerness to learn that surpassed all of the current students. However, about 4 months before his 13th birthday yound Jedi Padawan Eplas Ipoun was walking through the plains of Dantooine when he came across a group of mercanaries. This particular group where rounding the villagers and farmers of the planet taking their children as slaves and killing all who resisted. Appauled by what he was seeing he rushed back to the Academy to tell the Masters of what he saw. Eplas was surprised at their response quote "We will not interfear with the ongoings of this planet, this acedemy is a sacred place of learning hidden from Jedi and their enemies alike, we can not risk exposer that can bring harm to this place or its students." Stunned, for this response was against everything they had been teaching him he set out to right this wrong himself. For two days he studied the movements of the mercanaries and their operation until he knew everything about it planetside. He then posed as the child of a farmer and made sure the Mercs saw him. Once they captured him Eplas used the force to hide the lightsaber he held from their searches. Once inside their compound we waited until nightfall and easily escaped from his shackles and set to elimating all the mercanaries. Slowly, he crepted to the main communications building and silently killed the merc sentries, after he hide their bodies he disabled the communications terminal's ability to send outgoing signals, therefor to not alert the starship that was surely hovering above to any wrong doing. After this he heading to the encampment and severed all the power cell injectors to all the vehicles leaving nothing more than useless hung of durasteel. Now that the mercs had no ability to escape or call for help he systematicly set out to elimate all the mercs one at a time. After he kills the last one he knew the Jedi Order would surely punish him and perhaps exile him, he still had much to learn so he could not all this. To elimate any chance of word getting out that he was the one that committed the crime he killed all the children that were held prisoner. It saddened him to commit this deed, but Eplas saw it as a needed evil to ensure the Jedi would still be able to make use of his abilities. To further ensure that no one who came across this scene would supect a Jedi had been involved young Eplas rigged an explosion that would wipe out all biological and flammable evidance. He returned to the Jedi Order with a sense of job well done, however knowing of the Master's ability to sense such things he suppressed his emotions deep inside and hid them from all even himself. Jedi Introduction A Padawan finds a Master At the age of 16 the secret Jedi Academy allowed Eplas Ipoun to join the main order. There Jedi Master Odecka Boddran noticed Eplas Ipoun and took him under his wing as his personal apprentice. The Jedi High Council were concerned with this appointment as Master Boddran was normally tasked with covert missions that many liked to keep secret and such missions where not of the kind normally appointed to young impressionable padawans, however in the end the relationship was approved. During this apprenticeship Eplas added to his already formable combat skill and force affinity as well as learning new skills in stealth, minuplation, and emotional control. Master Boddran was an unconformed Jedi in that he fealt emotions that where enherit to all sentitant beings where great assets if properly harnessed. One could use anger for example to enhance ones physical strength and drive if properly harnessed to not allow the user to subcome to a blind uncontrolable rage. Padawan Eplas to believed such and learned a great deal from his Master. First Mission Shortly after Eplas Ipoun's apprenticeship to Jedi Master Odecka Boddran was officially sanctioned by the High Council, they received their first mission. The pair was assigned to go to planet Lok, there had been rumors that a sect that was calling themselves Sith where somewhere hidden on the planet. The jedi where tasked to find out if this group had any relation to the "True Sith" that where making strikes behind the scenes against the Republic and if need be detroy them. After 5 months of search they came into contact with a pirate that knew about the so called Sith Order, in fact he was the one that supplied them with new pupils and supplies. Master Boddran knew it would be unlikely he could infiltrate this organization, but the greatest chance of success lay in his padawan Eplas. Under instruction of his master, Eplas shuck abort the pirates transport and disguised himself as a pontential pupil. Eplas knew the likelihood the he could hide his training from the teachers was minimal at best he came clean about it, but spoke that he felt the order itself was flawed(which was true) and that he fled. He was quickly accepted by the Dark Masters and was placed in the advanced classes seeing he already had some formal training. Duringhis study he quickly rose in rank within the academy, but all the while he was continuing to send information about this Dark Order to his master on the outside. After 7 years they came to realize that although this group did have a Sith Holocron and many Sith Scrolls, they where not the ones behind the events in the Clone Wars. Therefor, Eplas along with his Master destroyed the dark Academy and all the supposed Sith within, but that was not before Eplas copied all the information within and stole the Sith Holocron. His thirst for knowledge was ever growing and the abilities and teachings he learned with in the Academy stayed with him forever. For the few years Eplas and his Master conducted many similar missions for the Jedi Order and the Republic. Only ones that where awear of their mission where the Jedi High Council, however Chancellor Palpatine somehow became aware of these missions as well. Final Mission Much of the history of Eplas's missions with his master where lost in the Great Jedi Purdge of Order 66, however some details where retained about his last mission as a Jedi. The Jedi Council received word about two ancient temples that predated any recorded date that where supposedly on Yavin IV, one was a temple of darkness and the other a temple of light. The team was tasked to go there and locate these two temples and bring back whatever information could be found. However, sometime during this mission Eplas killed his master and dissapeared. Eplas Ipoun Commanding General of the 502nd After induction of Order 66 Eplas Ipoun appeared again as General of the Imperial Regiment 502. With this command and under orders of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine he assisted in hunting down the remaining Jedi scattered around the galaxy. This assignment took him to many planets and star systems where he developed his piloting skilled and was awarded the rank of honorary Navy Captain. Eplas boasts a collection of lightsabers, Sith and Jedi artifacts, weapons, and armor collected from fallen marks carried out under the command of Imperial Mandate. One one such mission he came across a secret Jedi Sect ran by the Grand Master Gotis Oka, General Eplas destroyed this order from the inside out, however he was able to turn one of its knights Izelessence to his cause. Eplas Ipoun and Izelessence eventually married and had a daughter named Pexe Ipoun. With this Eplas became curious about his own past and family history and looked into his past. During his search he found his Sister Kowepad Ipoun, a force sensitive who lived on Lok, her daughter Brooker Ipoun Kowepad's daughter and an entertainer under self employ, brother Igmilli Ipoun an Armor Smith, and finally he discovered the Former Grand Master Gotis Oka was too his brother.General Eplas converted all of his family to the Empire except for Gotis Oka and Igmilli. All kept their previous professions minus Kowepad who became an Imperial Medic with the rank of Captain. Now Eplas continues to serve the Empire, however some have come to suspect he has his own objectives and the Empire is mearly a tool he uses to attain them. Category:Player characters